Her
by Blackxican Bish
Summary: Oceania can't stand her rich life anymore. So, she set out on an adventure. She meets all types of people, and somehow changes their lives. For the better of course! But, here's the twist. She's unable to fall in love..Until, she meets.. Must Read :D *3* Future limes and lemons; and Oceania's potty mouth.
1. I'm Oceania

**Hello, Minna! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :D Well, here's the summary..**

**Oceania can't stand her rich life anymore. So, she set out on an adventure. She meets all types of people, and somehow changes their lives. For the better of course! But, here's the twist. She's unable to fall in love..Until, she meets.. Must Read :D *3***

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did.. Lucy would be with everyone and she'd be totally badass. **_

* * *

"Oceania-sama, your mother is calling for you."

The blunette, or Oceania, face palmed. "How many times must I tell you? It's just plain Oceania. And she isn't my mother, remember?"

"Ah, I apologize. Mistress is calling you, may I help you into your dress?"

Oceania closed her big electric blue eyes, "I'm fine. I'll just wear this."

The maid gasped, "O-Oceania-sama! You cannot press Mistress' patience anymore!"

The beautiful teen scoffed, "Did you know Dawn-chan, that I have the ability to not give a damn?"

The latter gave a small smile, "Yes ma'am."

"And, Dawn..I view you as one of my close friends. When are you going to realize that you're so beautiful? And for everything that is holy, quit calling me 'Oceania-sama!'"

The girl's ombred eyes widened, "T-Thank you, Oceania-chan!"

As the beautiful teens made their way to the dining area, a woman with black hair rose.

"What are you wearing, Oceania-nee?! We're dining with the Celestes'!"

"Do you prefer I dine naked? It could be arranged."

"You're wearing a shirt that say 'Fall Out Boy' and sweatpants! At least do your hair!" The latter touched her messy bun and smiled.

"I rather not, going all natural."

"Lisa-san is going to throw a fit. Do..Do you hate this life so much?"

"Oceania! Darling..what are you wearing?! Did you know the Celeste family was joining us?" The Mistress or Lisa yelled.

A boy with strawberry blonde hair only gave an amused smile.

Oceania looked bored, "No, Lisa. I didn't. Doesn't matter anyways, yes? On the bright side, I'm not experimenting with marker on my face."

Lisa's eyes flared and she self-consciously touched her face. "Darling..Aren't you a big ball of sunshine?"

"I think so, yes." The girl's eyes danced. A small smirk now visible on her plump pink lips.

"Let's eat now!" The black haired girl grabbed Oceania's hands.

"Minerva, that's a splendid idea. Get our food, Dawn."

Oceania eyes shown a bit brighter, "That isn't a way to talk to someone, Lisa."

"I-It's fine, I'll be back as soon as possible!" Dawn squeaked, hurrying to get the food.

"She's a servant. She'll do as I say."

Minerva squeezed Oceania's hand, "Let it go, nee-chan."

The latter only ignored her younger sister's plea, "What crawled up your ass and died? She's a human being too, dammit!"

"My, my...You're using such vulgar language for a lady."

Oceania raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying because I have a vagina and boobs, that I cannot use profanity?"

The Celeste's family blushed at her bluntness. "U-Umm, food is ready, Mistress."

"Thanks a bunch, Dawn." Minerva smiled at the maid. Dawn gave a smile back and walked back into the kitchen.

The youngest Celeste cleared his throat, "I am Loke Celeste."

Minerva smiled, "I am Minerva, nice to meet you, Loke."

"Finally, I'm Oceania Aquaneel. I'm not usually this bitchy." The Celeste's chuckled, smiling at the beaming blunette.

Dinner dragged on with ease, that is until Oceania heard a smacking sound. Loke, Minerva, and Oceania all heard it. The older Celestes' all had their eyes upon the door. Dawn walked in with a red hand-printed cheek.

Minerva couldn't have stopped what was going to happen. She already knew the outcome of the situation. It seems as Lisa was asking for an asswhooping.

Loke's eyes widened as the girl stumbled in. Her dark orange hair that was neatly placed in a bun, was stumbling out. Her ombred eyes were full of pain.

"O-Oceania! It was just a playful smack. I'm all fine. See? I'm walking."

Oceania's hands were clenching and unclenching. "Lisa hit you."

It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

Then all hell went a loose.

* * *

**And, tune in to see what happens! I hoped you guys enjoyed~! Please review? :D**


	2. Adventure

Lisa was running for her dear life as Oceania stood up. Minerva couldn't stop her, anyone could tell as her bright electric blue eyes lit up in fury. Oceania stood up so fast, the chair broke once it touched the floor. She zoomed away quickly, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Oceania-chan! P-Please, it isn't worth it." Dawn tried stopping her, but she was too quick.

CRASH! BOOM! THUD!

"Capricorn, move out of my way!"

"I cannot, Oceania-sama. I've been ordered to save Lisa-sama."

"Well, then. I apologize for having to defeat you."

Oceania silently gave powerful kicks and punches. A swift kick to the stomach caused him to double over. He stood up, only to be punched into the face. He laid there and Lisa gasped.

Loke managed to grab Oceania, "Stay still. Calm down, Oceania-chan."

Oceania was still thrashing in his hold, whilst Lisa was already away from view. "Dammit, Loke! She's gone now, asshole!"

Minerva and Dawn caught their breath, "I'm so glad you stopped her, Loke."

Oceania closed her eyes, and frowned. "We're moving out of here. Minerva, Dawn, and I will travel. That is unless you want to stay here?"

Minerva closed her eyes, "Oshy-nee, I love this life…I'm not sure if I want to let go. The power, money, and fame; it's everything I ever wanted. Please don't hate me." The latter gave a small smile, "How could I ever hate you, Minny-imotou? Just…don't forget me, kay?"

Minerva gave out a whimper, and Dawn touched her shoulder. "I will miss you Minerva-chan."

Loke slowly let her go but, as soon as he let her go Dawn jumped into his arms. "Can I go with, Loke-kun?"

Oceania nodded and beamed, "Then I will travel the world. And buy souvenirs. And buy a Nikola!"

Oceania rushed into the bedroom, and threw her clothes into suitcases. "Yass! Let's get it!"

The teen grabbed the bags to her iced blue motorcycle, "Hey, baby! Did you miss me? Ah, Momma's gonna drive you everywhere. I love you!"

She put the things under the seat and hopped on the beautiful 'cycle. The wind ran in her long dark blue locks. She drove to Clover Town, her first stop.

She met…

REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
